Tank
by La theorie des Nachos
Summary: Tank. Opérateur du Nebuchadnezzar. Voici son histoire.


Tank avait toujours voulu travailler sur un vaisseau. Partir à l'aventure, côtoyer l'ennemi au quotidien, s'exposer au danger, c'était ça la vie. Petit, il s'échappait de l'appartement familial pour aller se faufiler sur le quai et observer les allés et venus des équipages. Bien caché, il rêvait, se mettait à la place de ces hommes et ses femmes. Ces humains qui se battaient pour leur espèce, qui se battait pour Sion. Sa vocation était né ainsi : un mélange d'admiration pour ces hommes et de fascination pour le monde extérieur. Tank avait un caractère aventureux et il était par dessus tout curieux, il avait soif de connaissances et de découvertes.

À un certain moment de son adolescence, il regretta presque de n'être pas né dans la Matrice, de ne pas posséder cette prise, celle qui vous permettait d'aller vous battre sur le terrain de l'ennemi et de rencontrer vos frères réduits en esclavage, cette prise qui vous permettait de libérer les esprits. Mais très vite, la fierté qu'il avait d'être un _vrai_ humain, né naturellement, la fierté qu'il avait d'être un fils de Sion finit l'emporta et il décida de tout faire pour devenir opérateur.

Il avait grandi mais son rêve ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il n'avait jamais douter. Quand vint l'âge de s'engager, Morpheus était déjà renommé, leader idéologique du peuple. _L'homme qui croyait._ Tank aimait ses idées, les valeurs qu'il véhiculait. Il croyait en l'Élu. Il voulait y croire, garder espoir. L'homme n'hésita pas à l'engager. C'était toujours plus prudent de prendre un fils de Sion pour opérateur. Il avait remarquer l'envie et l'enthousiasme qui habitaient Tank.

Tank avait réalisé son rêve. Il ne pouvait rien vouloir de plus. Sauf l'Élu, peut-être. Et l'Élu vint à lui. Neo vint à lui.

D'abord, il ne voulut pas y croire, comme chacun des autres membres de l'équipage du Nebuchadnezzar. Puis il avait vu Neo sur pied et à l'oeuvre, d'abord dans les simulations de combat puis sur le terrain. Depuis, il n'avait cesser de croire. Neo était l'Élu, aucun doute n'était possible. Et l'Élu allait les sauver, évidemment.

Neo avait fait des miracles. Mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher la mort de Dozer. La mort du frère bien-aimé de Tank. Ce grand frère qui veillait sur lui, qui s'était engager sur le Nebuchadnezzar lorsqu'il avait appris que son frère allait devenir opérateur. Le mécanicien du vaisseau gardait toujours un oeil sur son cadet, bienveillant. Ils avaient partagé le même foyer, la même famille, les même amis, la même vie et le décès de Dozer avait été si soudain que Tank ne s'en était tout d'abord pas rendu compte.

Puis la vie avait repris son cours et c'est là que Tank réalisa que son frère était bel et bien partit pour toujours. Plus personnes pour venir le tirer du lit de force le matin. Plus personne pour l'encourager d'une tape sur l'épaule quand les choses allaient mal. Plus personne pour lui servir sa bouillie avec un sourire qui la faisait passer pour le plus exquis des mets. Plus personne. C'était une partie de lui qui était partie et qui n'allait jamais revenir.

Tank ne montrait pas c'est émotion. Il se cachait comme toujours derrière ses sourires moqueurs et son entrain habituel. Malgré tout ses coéquipiers avaient remarqué la disparition de la lueur su particulière qui animait autrefois son regard. Ils comprenaient l'épreuve qu'il traversait, le deuil qu'il devait affronter. Ils croyaient comprendre, aucun d'eux n'avait vécu de relation aussi fusionelle que celle que Tank avait vécu avec Dozer.

Et puis il y eu l'accident. La mort de Tank. La fin de son histoire.

C'était un jour comme les autres. Le Nebuchadnezzar remontait à profondeur de transmission quand soudain un groupe de Sentinelles les avaient pris par surprise. La course-poursuite effrénée qui s'était ensuite déroulée dans les méandres des souterrains avaient finalement tourné à leur avantage. Ils avaient pu s'en tirer sans trop de dommages, rien d'irréparrable, le vaisseau s'en remettrait bien. Mais plusieurs membres de l'équipage avaient été blessés. Tank en faisait partie. «Une égrantignure» avait-il proclamé. Plutôt une entaille profonde touchant les organes vitaux, selon les médecins. En plus de la nouvelle, ses anciennes blessures s'étaient ré-ouvertes : celle que Cypher lui avait infligé et celle - moins _physique_ mais plus profonde - que lui avait laissé la mort de Dozer. Aucun doute n'était possible sur celle qui le faisait le plus souffrir.

Tank était mort dans la chaleur de Sion, auprès de sa famille, après plusieurs jours d'agonie. Peu avant le moment fatidique, il avait demandé à voir Neo. Pas pour lui parler, non. Juste pour contempler une dernière fois celui qui allait sauver l'espèce humaine.

Tank était partie un sourire au lèvres, son espoir ravivé, heureux de pouvoir enfin rejoindre son frère.


End file.
